


The Broken Family

by RR4901



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But will go back on track with canon, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, Gen, Sadness, Stan Lee Cameo, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, eventually, guardians as a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RR4901/pseuds/RR4901
Summary: What if an event changed the way the Guardians on how we viewed them today, leading to Rocket leaving the Guardians with Groot?





	1. Rocket

Pain, all he felt was a pain. He felt needles, knives, being dragged against his skin. He felt his own blood, fall down his back, his fur being pulled out of his skin.

He tried to look up but found he couldn’t move his own head. Those fucking scientists tightened a restraint against his head, arms, and legs.

“Make sure he can’t move,” one of them said to his whimpers. 

He heard a noise, like something being sharpened and felt another blade against his back. 

“AHHH!” He screamed in agony.

 

\----

 

Rocket woke up with a start. He breathed heavy, reaching behind him and itching at his back, trying to feel any open wounds. Luckily he didn’t feel any and he lied back down on the hard surface he slept on. 

_ What the fuck? _ He thought, getting back up.  _ Why that dream? What the fucking hellhole? _ He looked down at Groot, his best friend, peacefully sleeping. Rocket sighed and laid back down, trying to let sleep slowly take back over. 

Unfortunately, that didn’t happen and an alarm blared in his ears, waking him up even more. 

“Flarken,” Rocket jumped up and ran down to the cockpit sitting down in one of the two seats. He opened up the manuscript to see what was the problem and saw another ship following them. “Shit,” he whispered. “Groot get down here.”

“I am Groot?” The tree asked, entering the room. 

“Yeah Groot, they found us,” Rocket affirmed. “Now strap in.” 

Groot sat down next to Rocket and strapped in, just as they shot away, leaving the other ship far behind them. 

“Goddamnit!” Rocket shouted. “How did they find us?” 

“I am Groot,” the tree responded. 

“Well we should figure that out,” Rocket replied, setting the ship into auto-pilot. “Before we lead them to our bounty.”

“I am Groot?” The tree asked.

“That Captain is a flarken idiot,” Rocket replied. “You won’t see me following his orders.”

“I am Groot,” the tree said. 

Rocket looked at him, stunned and turned away, mocking, “You could’ve. Yeah right. That flarken idiot doesn’t need me!”

“I am Groot,” he said. 

Rocket looked at him, somewhat disbelieving and shocked. “What do you mean?” 

“I am Groot,” the tree affirmed. 

Rocket turned away from him, feeling heat flush across his checks. “No that’s a horrible observation! Where would you even get that!” 

“I...am Groot,” the tree smiled. 

Rocket huffed, smiling and went back to his workshop.

He entered, trying to clear his mind from all the stresses. He paced around, his hands fidgeting as they looked for something to build or something to do. 

“Ugh!” He yelled and sat down at his desk. He rummaged through the thing and pulled out a small box, inside was a small tape with the title “Awesome Mix Vol 1”. 

He looked at the tape, being reminded of a life he turned down. A life that could’ve been better than this, and full of love. As he looked at it, he began to feel something he didn’t know.  _ What now? _ He asked himself.  _ Why did I let that down? Why did I let him down? _

Rocket took the tape and hugged it against his chest, silently letting tears fall down his face.  _ I don’t owe him anything, _ he said to himself. 

_ But, _ another voice said,  _ he saw the best in you, and maybe more. _

Rocket dropped down to his knees and cried some more.  _ Remember the Kyln? _ The voice asked. 

Rocket opened his eyes and screamed, “SHUT UP!” He screamed  and threw the tape across the room and heard a crack. 

His eyes flew open as he ran to see what broke muttering to himself, “Oh no, oh no,” and saw a crack going right down the middle. 

“Oh shit,” he whispered to himself. “How’s he going to forgive me?” 

“I am Groot?”

Rocket’s eyes widened as he turned around, hiding the tape behind his back. “I didn’t do anything.” 

“I am Groot,” the tree pressured. 

“Nothing happened, Groot,” Rocket responded, trying to get the tape into his bag.

Groot took out a tablet and pulled up a video handing it to Rocket, “I am Groot. I am Groot.”

“You know?” Rocket asked, seeing the video of him, making one of the most questionable decisions in his life. “How do you even know how to look for that?”

“I am Groot,” the tree declared. 

“You remember.” Rocket said, disappointed. He sat down and slowly watched the video, remembering all that happened. 

 

\---

 

Groot died. His body blown all around. Rocket took a shard and held him, tenderly in his hands and cried. He cried, for the first time since Halfworld. It was the first time in a long time he felt weak, hopeless, alone.

_ What now?  _ He asked himself. He heard Drax sit next to him. He didn’t mind as long as he didn’t do anything drastic. Suddenly he felt a hand on his head. He stopped his tears at looked up.

_ What the fuck is he doing? _ He asked himself.  _ He better stop if he knows what’s good for him. However, _ another voice said,  _ it does feel good, maybe just a little bit long-  _ Suddenly Rocket turned his head and bit at the man. He growled and got up to face him. 

“What’s wrong little one?” Drax questioned. 

“Don’t touch me!” He yelled back, slowly backing up. He clutched Groot in his hand, not wanting to let him go.

“Rocket?” Quill asked, concerned. 

Rocket’s heart quickened. He didn’t want to make friends. He didn’t want any of this.  _ But you’ve only had hurt throughout your life, he thought to himself, a little bit of love- _

“Rocket?” Quill asked again, slowly starting to walk towards him. “What are you doing?”

Rocket looked around, seeing the Xandar populous starting to face him. “Stay back,” he demanded. He moved back and hit something with his foot. He looked back and saw Quill’s tape deck, the tape compartment open thanks to Rocket’s foot. He reached down and grabbed it. “Stay back,” he demanded.

Quill stopped moving, seeing his tape in danger. It’s not in danger, he thought to himself. Rocket wouldn’t do anything bad. 

Rocket took another step back, “Don’t follow me.” and ran off.

 

\---

 

“How did you get this?” Rocket asked. 

“I am Groot,” the tree responded. 

“Yeah, you already said you remember it!” Rocket said. “Where did you find this?” 

“I am Groot,” the tree responded. 

“What do you mean someone recorded it?” Rocket asked. “Who could have-” Suddenly his eyes widened as he looked at the person. It was an old man with a white mustache wearing what he assumed was sunglasses. “Oh, of course, it was Mr. Smiles!” Rocket gave the tablet back to Groot. “Flarken pervert.” He tried to walk out only to be stopped by Groot, “I am Groot.”

“I made the right decision Groot!” Rocket said. “You can tell I’m happier than ever!” He put on a fake smile. 

Lucky Groot believed it and gave in, “I am Groot.” 

Rocket smirked and walked out of the room. He reached behind him and grabbed the little tape. He rubbed his finger over the crack.  _ How can he forgive me? _ He asked.  _ Well, at least I won’t see him again. _

As he moved back to the cockpit, another alarm sounded. He ran back to the cockpit and saw a planet outside of the window. “Hey, Groot!” He shouted. “Get a load of this place!”

He heard the tree walk in and gasp once he saw the planet. 

It had a pink and purple surface with a teal blue water covering most of the surface. “It’s beautiful,” Rocket said. 

“I am Groot?” The tree asked.

“Yeah we’re landing, they can’t follow us here,” Rocket replied. “Besides this is where the bounty is.” He smiled and flew down onto the planet. 

Once in the atmosphere, the pair felt turbulence, starting to tear their ship apart. “Damnit!” Rocket shouted, trying to fix the problem. “We’re going in too fast!” 

“I am Groot!” the tree shouted, starting to brace himself. 

Rocket screamed as they crash landed into the ground. Knocking the pair out. 

 

\---

 

Rocket woke up after some time and looked to his right, not seeing Groot. “Groot?” He asked. He unlatched himself and got out of the ship. He took out the tape and made sure there wasn’t any more damage. Thankfully, there wasn’t. 

He started looking around again and saw another wreckage a little while out. He grabbed a gun, some bombs and walked out of the ship, to the other wreckage. 

Once there he didn’t find a part of his ship. Rather another orange and blue ship. “What the hell?” He asked. He ran to the open hole and crawled through. He looked inside seeing a rather large meeting area, some separate hallways going to rooms, some other trinkets thrown all around, and something he organized. 

There was a small deck, a tape deck, just like Quill’s on Xandar. “Oh no,” he whispered. He ran up to the cockpit only to find Quill, knocked out in his seat. 

 

To be Continued

  
  



	2. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter struggles as he tries to move on from Rocket leaving on Xander.

Peter thought he would stay. He’s the Legendary Star-Lord after all. I guess he just had to get used to not using that as a way to get people to stay. But they became a family. Himself, Gamora, Drax and even Rocket. Why did he leave? He tried to show him that they cared. He only wished he saw that. 

“Peter?” Gamora asked again, her hand on his shoulder. 

“Yes?” He asked looking up to her. 

She looked down at him and moved back to her seat. “You know you couldn’t do anything,” she said.

Peter looked at her confused. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you couldn’t do anything about Rocket leaving,” she responded. “It was his choice after all.”

Peter sighed, turning back to his console. “Well, how’s the tracker doing?” 

Gamora sighed, knowing he won’t let Rocket go so easily. She brought up the logs on the tracker and saw them a couple of parsecs away. “Yeah, he’s not far.” 

“Well, we should beat him to it then,” Peter said with a smile. “Drax, get up here,” he yelled in the intercoms. “Do you think he’ll be mad if he figures out that we are tracking him?” 

Gamora gave him a side glance, confirming his suspicions. 

Peter put on a worried smirk and said, “Yeah thought so.” 

Drax walked into the room, yawning and said, “What’s going on friend Peter?”

Peter smiled and pulled up a profile, showing two men. One of them had blue eyes, a stubble on his neck and above his mouth, semi-long, brown hair, with a beige strand, chiseled chin, and a rather large nose. He had a pale tan complexion. He wore what looked like the beginnings of a beige leather coat. However, on his shoulders, he had a white rope going down his back. Under him, he had the name: Asher Bowman. The other man had short blond hair, almost military style. He had a scar over his right eye and his eyes were the color brown. He had a rounded chin and medium size nose. He had a gun against his back and wore a skintight green shirt. Under him, he had the name: Sheen Tranak.

“Aren’t these the same people that friend Rocket is hunting?” Drax asked.

“Why yes it is Drax,” Peter responded, smiling towards Gamora. “I’m sure he’ll need help with them, seeing as how powerful they are. Besides it's not every day you get rid of two people who calls themselves the ‘Power Pair’.”

Drax still had a questioning look on his face, “Are you sure you aren’t looking because you’re sexually frustrated?”

Peter’s smile quickly faded as Gamora started laughing out loud. “I don’t...I’m not…”

“Stop,” Gamora said, trying to hold back from laughing anymore. “You aren’t going to help yourself anymore.”

Peter slumped back in his chair, still muttering to himself when an alarm blared. He sat up in the ready and looked to see he was only closing in on Rocket’s ship. “Shit!” He yelled. 

“What?” Gamora asked. 

“Too close too close!!!” Peter yelled trying to pull back. However, before he could pull back, Rocket’s ship sped off, losing them in the dust. 

“Fuck,” he whispered under his breath.

“You couldn’t do anything Quill,” Drax said, trying to comfort him. 

“Are you sure?” Peter asked, getting up out of his chair. “I fucking should’ve realized that we were close sooner.” He walked out of the room, much to Gamora’s protests. 

He moved back to his room and slammed the door shut. He runs his hands through his hair and sat down.  _ You fucking idiot, _ he thought to himself.  _ You should’ve been fucking smarter.  _

He took his walkman and put in one of his mother’s tape titled “Awesome Mix Vol 2”. Rocket took his other tape, he didn’t know why and he wished he knew. 

He put on his headphones and let himself be taken over by the sounds of “Bring It on Home to Me”. 

 

\-----

 

“We tried to keep it as close to the original as possible,” Delorean Dey said, leading Peter, Gamora, and Drax to the new and improved Milano. “Salvaged as much as we could.”

   Peter smiled, knowing how much they had to spend in order to rebuild his ship. “Wow,” he said, shocked, “I-” He turned his head towards the other and said, trying to sound as cool as possible, “Thank you.” 

“I have a family,” Dey continued, “they are alive because of you.”

Peter felt proud at that statement, however, he was only on the ship the whole time. How could he have saved them? Other than the whole “dance off” thing he did with Ronan.

“Your criminal records have also been expunged,” Dey continued on. “However I have to warn you about breaking any laws in the future.”

Peter thought for a moment before speaking, “Does it include Rocket and Groot?” 

Dey took a deep breath considering it, “For them,” he paused, “yes. But they won’t get the same warning as you.”

Peter breathed a sigh of relief as Gamora came up behind him calming him down even more.

Drax came up and started, “What if someone does something personal, and I decide to remove his spine?”

“That’s...That’s,” Dey stuttered, “that’s, actually murder. One of the worst crimes of all.” He looked around, trying to escape from the awkward question. “So, also illegal.” 

Drax only hummed and walked away, with Gamora following him. “We’ll be fine Dey,” Peter said, noticing his nervousness. “I’m gonna keep an eye on them.”

Dey laughed, “You?”

Peter looked back at the two of them walking onto the Milano, “Yeah, me.” He turned back to Dey, with a worried look on his face. “Can you do me a favor?”

“Of course,” Dey responded. 

Peter leaned in closer and asked, “Can you tell me when Rocket takes a bounty?”

Dey gave a confused look and asked, “Why?” 

Peter leaned in closer and said, “I want to make sure he’ll be alright. Plus he doesn’t know about the criminal record being removed.” He pleaded with his eyes, exactly how he wished he used on Rocket. 

Dey sighed and said, “Fine. I’ll try.”

“Thanks, man,” Peter smiled, shaking his hand. He walked towards the ship reaching for his walkman and realized he didn’t have the other tape. 

_ Rocket, _ he thought to himself,  _ why did you do that? _ He went to his room and opened up the draw housing his mother’s gift. He grabbed it and sat on his bed and read through the note. 

Once he finished he felt the loss of his mother leave him. All that weight just left his shoulders as he opened his present, revealing Awesome Mix Vol 2.

He put it in his tape deck and played the first song, “Ain’t No Mountain High Enough” and sat down, listening to it. He slowly remembered his love for his mother. His loss, as he saw her hand slowly fall back on the bed. 

He tried to keep his mind from racing even more, but couldn’t. He began to imagine his mother’s death, as Rocket leaving them. 

He imagined himself looking at Rocket’s back, how he just turned away from them. He began to tear up a bit, wishing there was another way to do this. A way for Rocket to stay with them, with him. 

Before the emotions continued, and before he started crying, Gamora walked into his room, pulling him out of his own mind. She smiled at him and listened to the song, slightly dancing with it. 

He got up as she lead him up the ramp and to the cockpit. 

 

\----

 

“PETER!!!” Gamora screamed in the intercoms.  “GET UP HERE!!!!” 

Peter jumped up and ran out of his room. “Oh shit, oh shit,” he whispered to himself. He took his headphones off his head and put them around his neck, running down the hall and up the stairs to the cockpit. 

“What’s going on?” He asked, sitting down in his chair. 

“They found us,” Gamora responded, trying to bring up her weapons system. 

“Who?” Peter asked, just as he lurched forward. “Fucking hell is that-”

“The Power Pair,” Drax stated. 

“How did they find us?” Peter asked, starting to look around. He looked and noticed they were near a planet. It had a beautiful pink and purple surface with teal blue water covering most of the surface. “Where are we?” He asked. 

“I don’t know,” Gamora responded, looking at the weapons systems. She was trying to shoot down their ship. 

“It seems like we are going to,” Drax squinted at his console and moved in closer, “a planet called, fucking hell I don’t know how to pronounce that.” 

“It doesn’t matter!” Gamora yelled back. “Just get us out of here!” 

“I’m trying to!” Peter yelled back. He began flying towards the planet.

“Peter!” Gamora yelled, just as an explosion hit the back of their ship. 

Peter was launched forward and began to lose control of the ship. He was flipped around and flew towards the planet when he noticed something. It was a small smoke funnel near the planet’s surface.  _ Rocket? _ He thought to himself. 

Once they entered the atmosphere, he was launched forward, lucky he was buckled in, however, Drax wasn’t. He flew through the window and out of the ship. 

Gamora, meanwhile, flew back into the meeting area. 

Peter only was jerked around in his seat and was knocked out. 

 

\---

 

Peter woke up upside down, and his head-ached like a mother fucker. “Holy shit,” he moaned. 

“Shut up humie now let me do this,” a raspy voice said behind him. 

Peter looked down, seeing a small, brown-furred hand unbuckle the belt on his hip, causing him to fall down onto the roof of his ship. 

“Shit,” the voice said again. 

Peter got up and rubbed his head, trying to see the owner of the voice. He only saw the person of his thoughts for the last three months.

“Rocket?” 

 

To Be Continued

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Don't forget to leave kudos if you liked it and a comment on any tips or what you liked the most in this chapter!


	3. The Duo

The Broken Family

 

Chapter 3

 

“Rocket?”

Rocket slightly smiled and tried to help him get up. “Yeah, it's me, Quill.” 

Peter’s mouth was still agape as he stared at Rocket in his eyes. “Rocket,” he whispered. “Is it really you?”

“Who else would it be?” Rocket scoffed, turning his back. 

“Where are we?” Peter asked, slowly getting up.

“I don’t know,” Rocket responded, trying to leave the cockpit. He looked up to see the nearest ledge was a few feet above his height. “Shit,” he whispered, trying to jump up to the ledge. 

Peter, got up and rubbed his head, totally oblivious to the raccoon. “Well, one thing we know is that the air is breathable, otherwise you’ll be dead.”

“Something. I. Wish. I. Was. Right. Now.” Rocket said, jumping after every word. 

Peter’s eyes widened. “What do you mean?” He turned around to see the raccoon jumping to get the ledge. He smiled and slightly laughed. 

Rocket’s ears fell to the back of his head once he heard the other laugh. “You think this is funny humie?” He turned around and pulled out a small pistol and aimed it at the other. “Let’s see if you’re laughing after a few shots from this!”

“Woah Rocket!!” Peter shouted, holding his hands out in front of him. 

“Give me one good fucking reason to not shoot you,” Rocket shouted, refusing to back down and show any emotion. He didn’t want to do this, yet he didn’t want him to be looked down upon. “This is exactly why I left!” 

Peter began to lower his arms. “What do you mean?”

“I didn’t want to feel alone! And I didn’t want to feel like I was less than everyone else!” Rocket shouted, feeling tears start to form at the corner of his eyes. 

“You wouldn’t have been,” Peter said, trying to relieve some tension. “Rocket you are ten times smarter than me, if anyone doesn’t have a place, it’s me.” 

“Bullshit,” Rocket said, aiming his gun even more at Peter’s head. 

“Truth,” Peter affirmed. “You were apart of our family the moment you stood up with us.”

Rocket took a deep breath and lowered his weapon, trying to stop tears from falling down his face. 

“Rocket,” Peter started, walking towards the other. 

“Stop,” Rocket said, aiming his gun back at the other. “Don’t take another step towards me.”

“Come on, you can’t do this all by yourself,” Peter said. “You need someone to talk to.”

“No I don’t,” Rocket said, jumping one last time and climbing out of the cockpit. 

“Ugh, Rocket!” Peter yelled, jetpacking up and out of the cockpit. He looked around, looking for Rocket and saw his tail exiting the room. Peter ran to follow him and was met with Rocket jumping at him. 

“Rocket-” he tried to get out but was slapped. 

“Shut up!” Rocket ordered, pulling out his gun. “When I say I don’t need your help, I don’t need it. Understand?” 

“Are you sure?” Peter asked. 

Rocket hesitated, letting down his guard for a second. He straightened up and said, “Yes.” He got off of him and walked away, hearing Peter follow him. 

“I told you I’m fine,” Rocket said, trying not to smile at the humie.

“And I didn’t believe you,” Peter replied smiling. 

The pair jumped out of the ship and onto the slightly greenish, pink grass. 

“Huh, pink,” Peter said, looking down at it. He stood in the doorway, trying not to step on it, which Rocket has done already. 

“Come on it won’t hurt,” Rocket affirmed. 

“You don’t know that!” Peter said, refusing to stay on the ship. 

“Well, I’ll leave you here then.” Rocket said, knowing he’d get Peter down onto the grass. 

Peter didn’t budge. 

Rocket sighed, “Its safe, I made sure to test it before I stepped down.” 

Peter smiled, believing the lie, and stepped down onto the grass. “Huh, I guess it is alright.”

“Told ya,” Rocket smiled, leading him into the woods. 

“Into the Woods much?” Peter asked, putting on his helmet. 

“What?” Rocket asked, still looking around. 

“It’s an Earth reference,” Peter quietly said, grabbing his gun. 

Rocket huffed and stopped in his tracks, listening to something moving in the trees.

“We just had to go into the woods?” Peter asked. “Where anyone can get the jump on us.”

“Shut up!” Rocket said, raising his gun. 

Peter obliged and started looking around. He aimed his gun around and felt something tugging on his coat. He looked down to see Rocket, slowly start to climb up onto his shoulder. “What are you-”

“Shh,” Rocket interrupted, standing up tall. As much as he didn’t want to do this, he had to get a better view. He looked around and couldn’t find anything, and sat down with a huff.

Peter smiled, thinking about what this could mean with the pair. Are we in I’m not going to be bit territory? Or partner territory? 

“I’m only doing this to get a better view, humie,” Rocket replied, feeling Peter tense up after he sat down. 

“Oh yeah obviously,” Peter blushed, rubbing the back of his head. He tried to risk his fingers and “accidentally” touched and rubbed one of his fingers against Rocket’s tail, which he didn’t notice. Score! Peter thought, moving his hand away. 

“Onward Quill,” Rocket said, refusing to move from his shoulder. “But listen to me, if I say stop, we stop ok?”

“Ok,” Peter responded, smiling. 

“Wipe that grin off your face, you look like an idiot.”

Peter didn’t and led them deeper into the woods. 

The pair looked around, noticing small bugs and other smaller animals. 

“What is this place?” Peter asked, looking slightly worried.

“I don’t know but we should get off of it,” Rocket replied. 

“Do you know where Groot is?” Peter asked, ducking under a branch. 

Rocket followed suit, “No, he wasn’t anywhere in sight when I woke up. I didn’t see Gamora or Drax either.”

“I’m surprised you still know their names,” Peter frowned. 

“I’m smart,” Rocket replied, leaving it at that. 

“I can see that,” Peter smiled. 

They walked in silence after that, each not wanting to say anymore. That was broken, however, by Peter, asking a simple question, “Rocket, I was wondering, why did you leave? We could’ve been a family, all together, not wanting to hurt the others.”

“Because that’s what I was afraid of,” Rocket responded, his heart quickening. 

“We weren’t going to do that Rocky,” Peter said, wanting to sound serious and loving. 

“‘Rocky?’” He asked. 

“Sorry, that just how I think of you.” 

“As a pet?” Rocket mocked.

“No,” Peter protested, feeling the other jump off of his shoulder. “Rocket, I didn’t mean it that way.”

“Then how did you mean it, Quill? Huh?” Rocket asked, preparing to get out his gun. 

“I don’t know, all of the things I want to say to you, I don’t know how you’ll take it.” 

“Take what Quill?” Rocket shouted. 

“Rocket, I-” 

“Aww, how sweet.” A voice interrupted above them. “You know, I’m really happy you went into the forest, it's easier to hide in here.”

A man jumped down, he had blue eyes, stubble on his chiseled chin and neck, semi-long, brown hair, with a beige strand going between his eyes, a large nose, and a tan-ish complexion. He wore a beige trench coat with white ropes trailing down his back. He had on black pants and boots. On top of that his right arm was completely robotic. “But why to hide there, when you can disappear,” he smiled and disappeared. 

“Shit,” Rocket whispered going back to back with Peter. “Where did he go?”

“I don’t know, but I’m gonna take care of this bland look alike,” Peter replied, taking out both of his guns.

“You can try,” the man said, somewhere around them. “But I’m sure you can’t beat Asher Bowman.”

Peter stopped in his tracks, followed by Rocket. 

“We’re screwed aren’t we?” Peter asked, tightening his grip on his blasters. 

“Don’t say that,” Rocket hissed. 

“No please do,” Asher said, smiling as he gripped his batons. “It’ll be easier for me to kill you.”

Peter looked around and put his mask on. 

“Like hell that’ll happen,” Rocket yelled out, his ears twitching.

“You never know,” Asher said right in front of them. He waked Peter on the head with one of his batons and caused him to lose balance. 

Rocket, meanwhile, shot around and fired at where he once was and hit nothing. “What?” He questioned, and was hit on the back of the head. 

“Hmm, hate to ruin someone like you,” Asher mocked. “I’m being honest here, I admire you Rocket. Too bad we ended up on opposite sides.” 

Rocket got up, smiling, “Sorry but twenty thousand units is twenty thousand units.”

Asher scoffed and readied his baton again, ready to strike the killing blow. “I could’ve gotten you more.”

“Yeah only if I’d agree to go out with you,” Rocket confessed, “I have to be honest,” he looked around at Peter, “You aren’t my type.” 

“So fucking what,” Asher said and was shot into the forest by Peter.

Peter still aimed at the other, his helmet on and seeing the heat index of Asher. 

“Don’t fucking mention it, Quill,” Rocket threatened. 

“Wasn’t planning to,” Peter replied, “...yet.” 

Rocket shot him a glance of annoyance. 

“Don’t move!” Peter ordered. 

“I won’t,” Asher replied, becoming visible again. “But I can’t say the same about him.” 

Suddenly another man appeared in the area and grabbed Asher, and they both disappeared. 

“Shit!” Peter said, lowing his guns. He took off his helmet and paced back and forth. “What was that??” He asked Rocket. “Did you two have a thing or something?”

“I told you not to mention it,” Rocket said, in annoyance. 

“I need to learn more here Rocket!” Peter shouted, still pacing. “Who are we up against. All I know is their names and appearance, nothing more! So what are we up against?” 

“Asher and Sheen, super-powered individuals,” Rocket started, noticing a small device on the ground. He walked over to it continuing, “No one knows about their relationship.” He picked up the device and turned it on and out popped a hologram. It showed the two assassins, Asher and Sheen, behind a tied up Gamora, Drax, and Groot. 

“Well, I guess you see our hostages,” Asher smiled, holding his batons. 

The other assassin, Sheen, held a gun at their heads. “And if you don’t give yourselves up then I’ll kill them.”

Asher frowned and smiled as fast as he frowned. “Yes, we will. Now come find us, Rocket.”

Rocket set the communicator down and looked at Peter, “What happened?”

Peter just sighed, shocked, “I don’t know. How did they get the three of them?”

Rocket just shrugged, “I don’t know.”

  
  


To Be Continued

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to leave some kudos and comment on what you liked, what I could adjust, or anything.


	4. Groot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groot escapes from the Power Pair and goes on the run.

**** Gamora woke up suddenly, breathing heavily. She looked above her, seeing and feeling her arms chained up above her head. They were different bonds than earlier. She then groaned, slowly getting up on her feet. All she remembered was two guys, beating her and Drax senseless. 

Suddenly her eyes widened, “Drax?” She asked, looking around at the dark cell. “Drax!” She shouted again. 

“Friend Gamora,” he responded from a different wall. 

Gamora sighed in relief, “You’re alright.” 

“No I am not alright, I am chained up.” he bluntly stated. 

Gamora rolled her eyes at this, looking around some more. “Where are we?” She asked. 

“No idea,” Drax responded, slowly getting up. 

Suddenly, Gamora realized. “Where’s Quill?” 

“He was not with us when we crashed, don’t you remember?” Drax said, looking at her. 

“No, where is he?” She repeated, trying to free her hands from their bonds.

“Arrg!” A masculine voice yelled outside. Alongside the voice were the sound of something being flipped over and metallic objects being tossed on the ground. “Where are they?”

There was a brief moment of silence before the door opened, followed by a sword aiming directly at Gamora’s head. 

Gamora flung her head out of the way for it to just graze her brow, making a small cut. 

“You stupid bitch,” the man said, walking into the room. She tried to look at him, but his face was shrouded in shadows. 

Gamora’s brow began to sting as she realized what it was. 

“I was going to make your death simple,” he said in a raspy almost British accent, “But no, you had to get your fucking face cut up instead.” He got close to her, his breath reeking of alcohol and blood. 

Gamora became wheezy, feeling some poison begin to course through her veins. 

“Right, you should be feeling the effects now,” he said backing up. “You have twenty hours to live, and in the meantime, your friend will be coming with me.” He moved over to Drax beginning to unchain him to the wall. 

“Let go of me!” Drax ordered, beginning to struggle out of his bonds.

“Father!” another voice said from out of the hall.

“Yes?” The man said, looking Drax directly into his eyes.

“We found him,” the voice responded.

Gamora looked over to the cell door and saw a golden hand on the frame. 

“You found the tree?” The man barked, exiting the cell.

There was a slight pause before the man continued, “Well if you didn’t let him fucking escape we could’ve prevented this!” 

“My fault?” the other voice questioned. “I wasn’t here keeping an eye on them.”

There was a slight pause momentarily, and Gamora didn’t know what to think. That was ended by a sigh as the man gave in.

As their voices faded, Gamora heard, “He’s on the far end of the forest. We’ll be there in a bit.” 

Gamora and Drax looked at each other. “Is he talking about…” Drax started. 

“Groot,” Gamora affirmed. 

 

\------

 

Groot ran throughout the forest, looking for any way of escape. “I am Groot!” He whispered looking around. 

“I AM GROOT!” He shouted, looking for his friend. 

After a few seconds, he turned left and ran some more. He ran on the green-pink grass and passed the purple trees. He just escaped from the Power Pair and their father. 

Groot never thought of them as related, twins in fact, until he was captured by them. He had to tell Rocket. 

“I am Groot!” He shouted again, looking for his friend. 

He ran some more, going past some bugs and cute little animals. 

Groot ran on when he saw it, an orange and blue ship on the edge of the forest. Groot ran, calling out for help. Only, no one came. He still pushed on, entering the ship and sliding down a wall to catch his breath. 

He looked around the ship, noticing a familiar sight, a tape deck. He got up and inspected it, poking at it. He noticed a small device inserted into it at hit another button, making a sound come out of it. 

“Morning,” it said, “today's forecast calls for some blue skies.” Suddenly some other sounds came up, followed by a loud drum. Groot ran to turn off the device, but couldn’t. He found that he liked the song and began to dance to it. 

Groot smiled, for the first time in a while, and danced to the music. 

The sounds brought him to a simpler time, to a time he always imagined since looking at that video of Rocket, leaving those other three people. He saw two of them and tried to talk to them. Only, they couldn’t understand him. He asked all sorts of questions, like “What happened in that video? Why did you touch Rocket? Was Rocket different back then?” All of the questions Rocket himself would never answer for him. All of the questions he wanted to know. 

Groot thought about this as he danced and even some more after it was turned off. 

“Well,” the voice of Asher said. 

Groot looked directly at the man, getting ready for a fight.

“How did you get out?” he smiled.

Groot didn’t respond, he only ran to the cockpit, only to be knocked down by Sheen.

“Don’t run away on us,” Sheen smiled. “We have so much to talk about.”

“Don’t hurt him,” said a voice.

Groot didn’t see the person, however, he didn’t sound friendly.

“Stay out of this father,” Asher said, kicking Groot. 

“I am Groot!” The Flora Colossus said, getting onto his feet. He whacked both of them in the head, knocking them down and running out of the ship. 

Groot ran through the trees trying to escape from the brothers, when Sheen teleported in front of him, his face curling into a smile. “Where may you be going?” He asked.

Groot whipped one of his vines towards him and Sheen just teleported out of the way allowing the other to hit a tree. “I think he should run,” Sheen said.

Groot took that advice and turned around, going to run away. 

Just then Asher came in and whacked him, knocking him out. He then grabbed him with his robot arm and walked towards Sheen. “Get us back to the base,” he said and teleported away with him. 

 

\----

 

A while later, Rocket and Peter came towards the sounds they heard, ones of fighting and trees being hit, but they found nothing. 

“What happened here?” Peter asked, looking at the area. 

Rocket didn’t respond, he just looked around. He saw the tree and walked closer to it. “Groot,” he muttered. 

“Groot?” Peter asked. “I thought he was dead?” 

Rocket gave him an angry glare. “I regrew him,” Rocket said. “And he just broke out of wherever they were keeping him.”

“That means…” Peter wondered. 

“They are alive.”

 

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks and as always, leave kudos if you enjoyed and a comment on what should I improve on.


	5. Chapter 5

Rocket ran through the trees, trying to find Groot. He passed by strange rocks, enormous trees, bold colored bugs all to find his friend. “Groot!” He called out. “GROOT!”

“Rocket!” Peter said, catching up to him and stopping his advance. 

“Let go of me humie!” Rocket struggled to get out of the man’s grip, shaking as he did. 

“Rocket, calm down,” Peter said, attempting to reassure him. 

“I am calm, Quill!!!” Rocket yelled out at him still attempting to escape his grasp. 

“Then stop trying to escape me,” Peter said calmly, now attempting to pull him into a hug.

Rocket stopped struggling, wondering what the human was doing. He turned his head, narrowing his eyes at him. “Quill…”

“Just shut up,” Peter stated, hugging the raccoon. 

Rocket didn’t know what to do. He wanted to bite the man, struggle out of his grip again, or, do what was deep in his mind, wrap his arms around him and give him a hug back. He, unfortunately, ended up not doing anything, just staying there awkwardly, being hugged. 

“It would be nice if you hugged back, Rocket,” Peter frowned. The frowned flipped upside down after a moment when he felt small clawed hands wrap around him. “See, it’s not as bad as you would think.”

Rocket frowned, trying to hide the fact that he adored the hug. “Let's go humie,” he said, breaking up and walking back to the battle site. 

“Why are we going back here?” Peter curiously asked.

Rocket got close to the ground, sniffing the air. He ran one of his paws against the ground, still looking for something. 

“Rocket…” Peter started. 

“Be quiet!” Rocket urged. He looked back to the ground, seeing some footprints of Groot. He hummed, observing them. He followed the footprints back, tracing them as Groot ran away. “Follow me, Quill.” 

Peter followed, looking down at the raccoon questioning. “Didn’t know you were a tracker.”

“I find bounties all the time, Quill,” Rocket stated, keeping his eyes on the trails. 

“I didn’t think like this though,” Peter whispered. 

“I’ll do it anyway I can,” Rocket affirmed. 

The pair wandered farther into the woods, getting close to a cliff, and Rocket slowed down. Peter didn’t realize the raccoon slowing down and ran right into him, knocking each other down. 

Rocket landed onto the ground, his head under Peter’s stomach. “GOD DAMNIT QUILL!!!!” Rocket shouted, trying to scratch at the other to get him up. 

Peter didn’t say a thing, he only reached under him and grabbed Rocket’s muzzle to shut him up. “Be quiet,” he said, feeling the other growl and scratch at his hand. “It’s them.”

Peter saw the last thing he wanted to see, Gamora, Drax and Groot all tied up and in some sort of prison cell. A large, grey-haired man was at the front seat, barking orders at Sheen and Asher. He was driving a large cart with it filled to the brim with supplies. Peter ignored them and looked at Gamora, she was pale, and a blue vein was being painted across her forehead and cheek. 

Suddenly the car started and Peter threw a small tracker on it as it drove off. He then got up, looking down at his bloody hand by Rocket. “Fucking hell Rocket!” He said pulled the bitten hand out of Rocket’s mouth. 

“Don’t fucking put your hand over my mouth again,” Rocket ordered, wiping the blood from his muzzle.

“Well, when I can’t tell you to shut up that’s the next best thing,” Peter said. “Now come on, we have to see what the left behind.” Peter got out of the blushes, Rocket slowly following him as he dusts off his outfit.  

They both go up to the entrance of the hideout and they looked about, gaping at the size of the cave. There was a section that held four or five monitors, a section for a kitchen almost halfway filled with food, another with three beds, and another with large prison iron bars boarding it up. 

Rocket recoiled, smelling the air. “Fuck it smells disgusting in here.”

Peter didn’t recoil as much, however, he did detect a stench. “Yeah because their bathroom was right over there,” he said, pointing to a corner. 

“It’s not that,” Rocket said, feeling rather jumpy. 

“Don’t worry about it, they’re gone now,” Peter said, “it seems like this was their hideout, packed to the brim with supplies needed to survive.” He looked over to the kitchen area, “we’ve got Earth food here.”

“Yeah, do what you want with that,” Rocket said, looking around, semi scared of what could be lurking in the darkness.

Peter noticed Rocket’s worry and went over to the cave entrance and flipped a switch. Suddenly a net was cast in front of it, invisible yet seeming electrified. Peter could tell because every time he went near it, his hairs began to stick out in all directions. 

Rocket semi-satisfied sat down against a wall.  _ Just breathe Rocket, _ he told himself,  _ you’ll find him.  _ He smiled looking out past the entrance and into the sky. He saw it begin to darken as a moon took up the sun’s position. And slowly, stars joined in around it, marking and lightly illuminating the ground. Luckily, inside held some lights, leaving him and Peter, not in total darkness. Rocket slowly let sleep cloud his eyes, the sounds of nature being his home and it calmed him, and he fell asleep.

He dreamt of a forest, filled with luscious green trees. He ran across the ground, feeling his paws land on the soft dirt and he ran and ran, finally, feeling free and happy. 

However, all of those joyous thoughts were taken when he saw three animals chasing behind him. He ran fast, trying his best to get away from them. Suddenly, he was caught, by running into a cage. 

Rocket slammed into the cage, hitting his head and making him dazed. He looked back, shrinking himself to the center of it as he cowered in fear and the three animals approached him. One of them was a tan coyote with brown fur on top of its muzzle and autumn color around his ears. He was staring the raccoon down with his blue and green eyes. Standing tall and strong next to him were two wolves, one of them was purely white with black around each of his paws, and it was staring Rocket down with its grey eyes. The other was purely brown with white going from the bottom of its muzzle and down to its chest, and the white didn’t stop till halfway down his legs, where there was white on the tips of his paws, and he also stared down the raccoon with his blue and brown eyes. 

Rocket cowered more, trying not to get snatched up by them. He began to growl and hiss trying to get the other’s away from him, when he finally said horsley, “Get the fuck away from me.” 

The three canines didn’t back down if anything they began to get closer, until there was a high pitched whistle, causing them to fall back and behind a man, wearing a long lab coat with black rubber gloves. “My my 89P13, I thought you were smarter than that.” 

Rocket looked up at the man, “I am,” he said slowly and hoarsely. 

The man smiled again, his grin magnifying. “Oh I can see that,” he gleamed, signaling for some guards to take the cage. “We have made some progress, now come, we have more to do. 

Rocket struggled to get up and away from the man. He pulled at the cage only to be shocked from one of the guards. He screamed out in pain, feeling his pain amplified as he was pulled from that. 

Rocket woke up, slightly screaming, and shaking in fear. He gasped for air only for Peter to come next to him, grasping at his shoulder to try and calm him down. 

“Rocket, it's ok it was only a dream,” he said, failing to calm the raccoon.

“No, no, no it wasn’t Quill,” Rocket replied, shaking even more. He breathed heavily and his heart and mind were racing after that nightmare. “It was my past, coming back to haunt me.” 

Quill pulled the other into a hug, wrapping him tightly in his arms, “Rocket, what happened was in the past. It can’t and won’t hurt you ever again. You should know this better than anyone,” Peter said, feeling Rocket wrap his arms around his neck, his hands and arms shaking in fear. He decided not to say anything, only let Rocket do whatever he needed to do to calm down. 

Rocket breathed in and out very shakily, his eyes beginning to fill with tears as each moment passed. He was shaking, not minding the hug from the other, but rather adoring it. He always wanted to give another hug to Peter. He only wished it wasn’t when he was feeling so low. He wished it was when he was happy, or when he was comforting the other. 

They stayed like that for a while till Peter got up, causing the other to break the hug.

Rocket stood there awkwardly as Peter walked away to the kitchen area, “What are you doing?” He asked, slowly following him. 

“I’ve got to eat something,” Peter said, taking a pan off the grill like cooker. 

Rocket sat down at the table and waited for Peter to put something in front of him. “How long was I out?” he asked, trying to make conversation. 

“A few hours,” Peter replied, setting up the plates. He turned around and set a plate down in front of an empty chair next to Rocket and one in front of Rocket. 

Rocket looked down at the lightly browned meat, wondering what it could be. He grabbed a fork and leaned in to sniff it. He recoiled quickly, smelling some weird and strong scent. 

Peter smiled at it, “It’s lemon,” he said, cutting into the meat. “It’s something like Lemon chicken my mother would make at home every once and awhile.” 

Rocket cut into the mean and ate it. He smiled, loving the lemony flavor that came off the meat. Seeming satisfied that it was good, he ate some more and finished off the plate. He sat back satisfied with the meal and began eyeing the beds. 

“You like that?” Peter asked, noticing how the raccoon finished his plate. 

“Yeah I did, thanks, Pete,” Rocket said, getting up and going over to the beds. 

“Tired?” Peter asked, watching the raccoon walk away.

Rocket shook his head yes as he walked away. “It’s been a long day, almost saving Groot and the other two. I need my sleep if I want to save them.” Rocket got up onto one of the beds, there were three as he saw before but one of them was larger than the other. He didn’t think anything of it and just curled up on it. Slowly going to sleep again. As the sleep lured him down into the bed, in the distance he heard a howl from a wolf. His eyes widened and his heart quickened. 

“Don’t worry Rocket,” Peter said, putting their dinner away. “We’re safe in here.”

“How can you know?” Rocket responded.

“Because they were staying here far longer than we were, and look at how much stuff they had in here. This was their hideout.” Peter responded, going onto one of the beds. A different one than Rocket was on.

Rocket’s heart began to slow as he calmed down. He laid down, curling under some blankets. Before he went to sleep he put his head up and looked at the human, slowly drifting to sleep on another bed. “Hey, Quill,” he started. 

Peter sat up and looked at the raccoon, “Yeah Rocket?” 

Rocket swallowed, not knowing what to say. “Would you….um….want to….sleep here?” He pushed out. 

Peter raised an eyebrow, wanting to get up and join him. “Why?” he asked, trying to understand Rocket. 

“I just….usually sleep with Groot, and since he’s not here….” Rocket lied, rubbing the back of his head.

Peter smiled and got up, laying down next to the raccoon. “Go on to sleep, Rocket,” he smiled, laying down and looking at the ceiling. After a moment he looked up to watch the raccoon sleep peacefully. 

He smiled to his heart’s content, knowing that the raccoon was happy and peaceful. As he let the drowsiness of sleep lure him, he heard the sound of a wolf, howling again somewhere in the forest. He didn’t think of it and just closed his eyes, falling asleep, with Rocket somewhere near his feet. 

 

To be Continued 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry, I've been gone for a while, I have been busy with school. Don't forget to leave some kudos and a comment on what I could do or what you'd like to see

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what a turn. But let's be honest, who didn't see that coming. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment on some tips and kudos if you liked it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Growing Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012361) by [Groot (grootiez)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootiez/pseuds/Groot)




End file.
